Tender Loving Care
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for rounds of kink kink: friendship/affection, prompt: hugging.  Morgan's sick and Reid takes care of him. Friendship/beginning of a relationship. Mild slash! Nothing graphic, just some fluff/cuddling. Morgan/Reid R/R!


"Hey, where's Morgan? I haven't seen him since lunch?" Emily wondered. Spencer looked up at her words. Come to think of it, he hadn't either.

"He went home. He had a migraine," Hotch answered walking by.

"Poor thing, migraines suck," Emily said sympathetically.

"Yeah, and my chocolate god gets them really bad," Garcia replied. She and JJ were settled in the bullpen. The team was just working on paper work so they all decided to work in the same place.

"Maybe one of us should go check on him after work," JJ suggested.

"Yeah, but who?" Rossi put in. The three women looked at each other and all spoke at once.

"Reid."

"What, why me?" Reid asked quickly.

"Because of all of us, I know he'd be happiest to see you," Garcia answered.

"Besides the look on your face tells us you won't rest easy until you know he's okay," JJ explained.

"Em?" he asked looking for some help.

"Sorry, but I agree with them."

"Okay, maybe you're right, but don't try and tell me that all of you aren't worried to," the genius protested.

"Of course we are, but we're not the ones in love with him," Garcia retorted a smile spreading across her face at the shell-shocked look on Reid's face. XXXX

Reid's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. Finally he sighed in defeat. There wasn't any use hiding anything from the three women. They'd drag it out of him eventually. He might as well give them the information they wanted without making them ask for it.

"Okay, fine, I love him. But he doesn't love me," he added quickly.

"Yes he does, he's told me so," Garcia responded.

"Really?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Really, now go take care of him after work and let us know how he's doing."

"Yes, Garcia, now can I get back to work, please?" Reid requested. Nodding the tech got up and headed back to her office to work on a search Hotch had given her. XXXX

Derek whimpered in pain as he lay curled up on the bathroom floor. The cool tile felt good against his face and he was closer to the toilet which he'd had to lean over too many times for his comfort. This was one of the worst migraines he'd had in a long time. Even the material of the pillowcase hurt his face which was part of the reason he was lying on the bathroom floor. The drum line that had taken up residents in his head was still beating strongly. Please go away, he thought. Just please go away. Another whimper left his mouth as he felt the nausea return. Painfully he shifted until he was over the toilet and flinched as he began throwing up once again. This was doing nothing for his head. Derek Morgan was miserable and he hated it. XXXX

Using the key Morgan had given him; Reid entered the apartment and went in search of his friend. The sound of vomiting alerted him to Morgan's current location. Wincing in sympathy he made his way to the bathroom and knelt down behind his sick friend. Gently he reached out and rubbed Morgan's back with one hand while running his other hand over Morgan's head. The older man jumped but relaxed when he recognized Spencer's touch. Once he was done throwing up he sank back into Spencer's welcome embrace.

"Hey," Spencer greeted just above a whisper.

"Hi," Derek mumbled.

"Still got the migraine, huh?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm done throwing up. At least I hope so. I don't have anything else to throw up," Derek joked weakly. Reaching out he flushed the toilet then tried to reach for a bottle of water but couldn't quite reach it.

"Here," Reid said handing it to him.

"Thanks," Derek replied taking it and swirling some in his mouth before spitting it into the toilet then drinking several sips trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Do you think you can move to bed or do you need to stay here?" Reid asked softly.

"I think I can move," Derek answered trying to push himself to his feet. He staggered and nearly fell.

"Woah! Careful, Derek," Reid said jumping up and steadying his shaky friend. "Lean on me, I've got you," Spencer soothed as they walked slowly towards Derek's bedroom. XXXX

As quickly and gently as he could, Reid got Derek settled in bed and under the covers.

"Are they usually this bad?" Reid wondered.

"Not usually, this one is one of the worst I've had in a long time.

"That sounds awful," Spencer said.

"Oh, trust me, it is," Derek replied. As they were talking, Spencer was taking off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers.

"Scoot over," he instructed gently.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked in confusion. The migraine was affecting his thought processes.

"I'm staying with you. I want to take care of you, and I…" Spencer broke off afraid to finish his sentence.

"And you what?" Derek pushed.

"And I love you," Spencer finished in a rush. A small smile crossed the sick man's face.

"I love you to, Spencer. I want a relationship with you. What do you say we start out slow and see where it goes?" Derek offered.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Spencer agreed.

"Will you do something for me?" Derek requested.

"Name it," Reid said.

"Will you give me a hug?" Nodding Reid hugged Derek gently to him and began rubbing his back.

"Relax and close your eyes. When you wake up the migraine will be gone," Spencer whispered as he gently rubbed Derek's head with the hand that wasn't hugging the other man against his chest.

"MMM, kay, thanks," Derek mumbled on the edge of sleep.

"Don't mention it," Reid replied just as Derek's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Finished!

A/n, read and review. This was inspired by a really bad headache I had earlier today. Thankfully mine wasn't as bad as Derek's but they've been that bad before and they suck!


End file.
